


Amour de glace

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, POV Multiple, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Après dix ans passés à chercher un moyen de surpasser sa maître Oul, Leon retrouve celui qui fût son frère de coeur autrefois.Cependant, ses sentiments envers ce dernier a changé et il a peur de le perdre à nouveau ...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia





	1. Retrouvailles

3 ans … 3 ans que je suis sur cette île afin d’accomplir mon rêve.    
Durant les 7 années précédentes, j’ai passé la majorité de mon temps à rassembler des informations afin de trouver comment faire fondre la glace retenant prisonnier Deliora. Car, en effet, je compte bien l’affronter afin de surpasser Oul. C’est le seul moyen qui me reste.    
J’ai constitué ma propre équipe composée de personnes ayant vécu l’enfer à cause de ce monstre. Trois d’entre eux font partie d’une guilde mais ils ont pris la décision de la quitter pour me suivre.    
J’observe chaque soir depuis 3 ans, le bloc de glace renfermant cette créature immonde dans les sous-sols du temple. Ce qui est étrange c’est qu’il y a un village sur cette île. Malgré cela, les habitants ne nous ont jamais vus utiliser leur lieu de culte afin de concentrer les gouttes de lune.    
Ce soir-là, mes trois camarades viennent m’informer que les villageois ont demandé de l’aide à des mages d’une guilde officielle : Fairy Tail. Je savais que j’aurais dû m’occuper des habitants plus tôt mais sans savoir je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les éliminer sans une raison bien précise.    
“ **Bon, j’en ai marre de rester caché !! Je veux me battre !!!** ” hurle un jeune homme.   
Il atterrit devant moi et je le regarde pour le moins surpris de le voir ici.    
“ **Tu dois être la célèbre salamandre de Fairy Tail, Natsu.** ”   
“ **Attends, parce que tu connais ma guilde ?** ”   
Il m’a pris pour un inculte ? Je rêve …   
Je soupire.   
“ **Peu importe, cela ne change rien. Rien ni personne ne m’arrêtera.** ”   
“ **C’est ce qu’on va voir …** ”   
Il m’attaque avec des flammes et j’esquive ses coups sans faire usage de ma magie. Un autre jeune homme arrive et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire.    
_ Gray … _ _   
_ “ **Franchement, Natsu, tu exagères. On devait rester discret !** ”   
“ **Désolé ! Mais il ne m’inspirait pas confiance. Alors, c’est toi l’empereur Zero ?** ”    
“ **A ton avis, mage de Fairy Tail.** ” lui dis-je.    
Gray me regarde, les sourcils froncés.    
“ **Je connais cette voix …** ” murmure-t-il.    
Je souris sous le masque me cachant le visage. Il m’attaque avec sa glace et je réponds en l’attaquant avec la mienne.    
“ **Merde, c’est aussi un mage de glace !** ” s’exclame Natsu.    
“ **Leon, c’est toi là-dessous ?** ”   
Je ricane et enlève mon masque.   
“ **Cela faisait longtemps, mon cher Gray.** ”   
“ **Comment tu en es arrivé là ?? Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ?** ”   
“ **Attends, parce que tu connais ce malade ?”** **  
** Gray ne répond pas, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je mets Natsu dans un bloc de glace, l’immobilisant ainsi.   
“ **Tu es tombé sur la tête, ma parole. Décongeler Deliora … Tu sais de quoi il est capable !** ”   
“ **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Gray.** ”   
Natsu n’arrête pas de pester alors Gray l’envoie plus loin, semblant décidé à en découdre avec moi.   
“ **Qu’est-ce que cela va t’apporter ?** ”   
Je ne réponds pas et l’attaque violemment. Il se retrouve inconscient et je n’éprouve aucun remord à le voir étalé au sol, inerte. Si pour accomplir mon rêve, je dois tuer Gray je le ferais.

Au temple, Toby m’annonce qu’il est le seul à pouvoir revenir, Yuka et Cherry ayant été battus.    
“ **Ils sont forts, empereur Zero. Ce sont des mages de Fairy Tail.** ”   
“ **Je m’en fiche. Ce sont des mages comme nous. Maintenant, il faut juste nous assurer à ce qu’ils ne viennent pas nous déranger.** ”   
Plusieurs explosions retentissent au sous-sol et la pyramide se penche dangereusement. Je me lève et vois qu’il s’agit en réalité de Natsu qui a brisé les poteaux maintenant la pyramide droite. Je construis une sorte de zone de combat avec de la glace pour que personne ne vient interrompre mon affrontement avec le mage de feu.   
“ **Alors comme ça tu es un vieux pote de Gray ?** ”   
Je ne réponds pas, l’attaquant avec des aigles de glace.   
“ **Ce qui est étrange c’est qu’il ne m’a jamais parlé de toi !** ” continue-t-il tout en esquivant les attaques.    
“ **Sans doute a-t-il voulu oublié cette époque.** ”   
Je l’attaque avec un tigre de glace. Il se fait repousser.   
“ **Tu es le deuxième mage de glace que je rencontre et je dois t’avouer que je ne pensais qu’il y en avait d’aussi fort que Gray.** ”   
“ **Tu vas voir que je surpasse nettement Gray.** ” dis-je.    
Assez rapidement, je matérialise plusieurs animaux en glace si bien que Natsu se retrouve un peu encerclé.    
“ **Tu me gaves avec tes animaux !** ” s’énerve-t-il, s’enflammant.    
Gray arrive alors, des bandages recouvrant son torse.    
“ **Natsu, j’ai un compte à régler avec lui. Va t’occuper d’empêcher la cérémonie.** ”   
Natsu approuve et s’en va. Gray me toise du regard.    
“ **Tu fais tout ça pour rien, Leon. Tu n’es pas en mesure d’affronter Deliora.** ”   
“ **Pas en mesure de l’affronter ? Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Je me suis entraîné durant dix ans pour être prêt pour ce jour.** ”   
Gray soupire.   
“ **Ce n’est pas une question de puissance, Leon. Il est immortel. Même la glace la plus puissante ne le toucherai pas. Alors, cesses donc cette folie !** ”   
“ **Cette folie ? Tu me parles de folie ? Qui c’est qui a été fou de croire qu’il pourrait vaincre Deliora alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant ?** ”   
Gray soupire de nouveau.   
“ **Leon, Oul n’est pas morte. La glace entourant Deliora, c’est elle. Si tu fais fondre cette glace, tu la tues pour de bon !** ”   
“ **Tais-toi !** ”    
Je l’attaque avec des flèches de glace. Il les repousse avec un bouclier de glace.   
“ **Le Leon que je connaissais n’aurait jamais sacrifié quoique ce soit pour réussir à atteindre son but. Tu as besoin d’aide, Leon.** ”   
“ **Surement pas de la tienne !** ”   
“ **C’est là que tu trompes !** ”   
Gray et moi nous nous battons au corps à corps et finissons par être essoufflés tous les deux.    
“ **Leon, j’aurais dû insister avec toi pour que tu me suives. Pendant dix ans, j’ai trouvé le moyen d’oublier toute cette souffrance suite à la disparition de Oul. J’ai rencontré des mages encore plus incroyables qu’elle et me suis fait des amis irremplaçables, comme Natsu par exemple. Toi, tu as vécu pendant dix ans avec un seul but : surpasser Oul. Leon, je t’en prie, reviens à la raison et abandonne.** ”   
Je serre les dents, les poings serrés. La rage monte en moi et je n’ai qu’une seule envie : tuer Gray ici et maintenant.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Dix ans auparavant …**

C’est la nuit. Je dors tranquillement, épuisé par le rude entraînement de la journée. J’entends Gray se retourner et marmonner dans son sommeil. Je me tourne vers lui.    
“ **Papa … Maman … Non … Deliora …** ”   
“ **Gray ?** ”    
Il se réveille en sursaut, des fines larmes coulant sur ses joues, le corps tremblant.    
“ **Ca va.** ” me ment-il.    
“ **Non ça va pas. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil …** ”   
Il se rallonge en grognant et je soupire.    
“ **Je te l’ai jamais dit, Gray mais je te considère comme mon propre frère.** ”   
Gray me regarde.   
“ **C’est vrai, Leon ?** ”   
“ **Bah oui !** ”   
Gray sourit et je le prends dans mes bras. Il s’endort. Le lendemain, Oul sourit en nous voyant comme cela.    
“ **Vous vous entendez mieux à ce que je vois …** ”   
Nous nous sourions, heureux tous les deux.   
“ **Dis, Leon, on sera jamais séparés hein ?** ”   
“ **Cela dépend de toi. Un jour je sais que tu partiras vaincre Deliora.** ”   
“ **Oui mais après ça on se retrouvera !** ”   
J’acquiesce puis nous suivons Oul pour la séance du jour. 

**Aujourd’hui …** **  
** Gray est devant moi, avec du mal à se relever.   
“ **Je te surpasse nettement, Gray. Rend-toi à l’évidence, je suis plus fort que toi.** ”   
Gray se relève en se crispant.    
“ **Je n’ai plus le choix. Puisque tu ne veux pas revenir à la raison …** ”   
Il se met en position pour me lancer le sort de Glace Absolue.    
“ **Tu es débile ? Tu ne seras même pas capable de m’enfermer dans un bloc de glace.** ”   
“ **Ah ouais ? Tu veux voir ?** ”   
Gray s’apprête à lancer le sort mais Natsu arrive et l’en empêche.    
“ **Je ne t’ai pas laissé affronter Leon pour que tu te suicides !** ”   
Je ricane. Gray me toise du regard.    
“ **Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé dans ta vie, Leon. Mais, tu as changé. Tu étais comme un frère pour moi.** ”   
“ **Tu ne peux que t’en vouloir à toi-même ! Oul est morte par ta faute et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !** ”   
Je l’attaque avec un tigre de glace mais ce dernier l’enferme dans une cage de glace. Natsu repart affronter les autres.    
“ **Je dois reconnaître que ta magie constructive animée est puissante. Mais comme tu utilises une seule main, elle est moins stable.** ”   
Gray me bat et je reste allongé au sol, fixant le plafond du temple qui commence à trembler.   
“ **Deliora …** ” dis-je à voix basse.    
Le sol s’effondre et nous tombons dans les sous-sols du temple. En me relevant difficilement je vois que Deliora est quasiment enfin décongelé.   
“ **Après toutes ces années … J’y suis enfin parvenu …** ”   
Gray soupire et se prépare à attaquer. Je le repousse avec le peu de magie qui me reste.    
“ **C’est moi et moi seul qui dois l’affronter ! C’est la seule chance que j’ai de surpasser Oul , tu comprends ???** ” lui dis-je, de la démence dans les yeux.    
“ **Tu es devenu complètement fou ma parole …** ” dit Gray à voix basse.   
Il me frappe et je retombe au sol, incapable de me relever. C’est alors que je découvre qu’en réalité Deliora était déjà mort.    
“ **Tout ce temps passé … à chercher à comment le décongeler … Pour rien ?** ”   
Gray me tend la main pour m’aider à me relever.   
“ **Laisse-moi. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié ni de toi !** ”

“ **Cela ne va pas être possible. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, Leon.** ”   
Je le regarde. Natsu s’en va en disant qu’il va rejoindre une certaine Lucy.    
“ **Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que j’ai fait ? J’étais prêt à te tuer Gray ! On n’aide pas son potentiel assassin et ennemi !** ”   
“ **Je te l’ai dit. Tu es aveuglé par la rage. Ou du moins, c’est l’émotion que tu affiches pour cacher ta souffrance. Arrêtes de faire ton fier et accepte mon aide.** ”   
Je continue à le regarder et détourne le regard en soupirant.    
“ **Je suis détestable à souhait. Laisse-moi, je te dis.** ”   
Gray me relève en me prenant par l’épaule et je soupire, ne le regardant pas.    
“ **Je ne te laisserais pas ici.** ”   
Je baisse la tête. Tout le long du chemin jusqu’à la plage, je laisse des fines larmes couler sur mes joues. Je les cache et regarde les mages de Fairy Tail réfléchir à la suite de la mission.    
“ **Leon ?** ”    
“ **Ne me demandes pas. Je ne sais pas. Je peux juste vous faire remarquer que les habitants vous cachent quelque chose parce que j’ai été 3 ans sur cette île avec mes camarades et nous ne sommes pas devenus des démons.** ”   
“ **Tu as été un démon par nature mais ouais tu ne leur ressembles pas.** ” confirme Natsu.    
Gray le frappe dans la côte.   
“ **Quoi ?** ”   
Je baisse de nouveau la tête.    
Stupides larmes … Gray les voit et dit aux autres qu’il les rejoint dans quelques minutes.   
“ **Leon ?** ”   
“ **Je vais bien. Natsu a raison. C’est démoniaque ce que j’ai fait.** ”   
Gray s’accroupit face à moi. Il essuie mes larmes comme je faisais moi lorsque c’était lui qui pleurait à cause de Deliora et ses cauchemars.    
“ **Leon, tu as pris soin de moi lorsque nous étions enfants. Pourquoi tu refuses mon aide ?** ”   
“ **Je … Je n’en ai pas besoin.** ”   
“ **Alors, pourquoi tu pleures ?** ”   
“ **Je ne pleure pas. Va rejoindre tes vrais amis. Je suis toxique.** ”   
“ **Mais tu vas arrêter de te dénigrer, bon sang !** ”   
Il me prend par les épaules en disant cela.   
“ **La vie est dure, oui, mais, ce n’est pas une raison de baisser les bras.** ”   
“ **J’ai gâché dix ans de ma vie … Dix ans …** ”   
Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de fondre en larmes et Gray me prend contre lui. Mes trois camarades arrivent et restent en retrait en nous voyant. Gray me lâche.   
“ **Cela ne te ressemble pas de pleurer.** ”   
“ **Comment tu as fait pour dépasser toute cette souffrance ?** ”   
“ **J’ai rejoint une guilde. Comme Oul nous l’avait dit.** ”   
Je regarde mes trois camarades, faisant partie d’une guilde auparavant.    
“ **Tu devrais le faire toi aussi. Tu aurais de nouveaux amis, de nouveaux rivaux et surtout de nouveaux objectifs.** ”   
Je regarde Gray et nos deux regards se croisent inévitablement. Comme une évidence, je l’embrasse doucement, sous les regards surpris de mes camarades.    
“ **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m’en doutais …** ” dit Yuka.    
Cherry dit que c’est l’amour tout simplement et Toby se met à pleurer sans raison. Gray se recule et me regarde, étonné.   
“ **Leon ?** ”   
“ **Oublie … Va rejoindre tes camarades. Ils t’attendent depuis un bon moment déjà.** ”   
“ **Espèce d’idiot.** ”   
Gray m’embrasse à son tour. Erza arrive et croise les bras.   
“ **Gray. Je te rappelle que tu es ici sans l’autorisation du maître alors …** ”   
Elle s’interrompt en nous voyant nous embrasser, dans les bras de l’un de l’autre.    
“ **Hum …** ” dit-elle.   
Gray se relève et se retourne.   
“ **Erza. J’arrive.** ”   
Je soupire en fermant les yeux et j’entends les pas de Gray s’éloigner.    
“ **Comment on fait pour rejoindre une guilde ?** ”   
Yuka, Toby et Cherry sourient. Une fois les excuses au village faites, nous quittons l’île et je rejoins la guilde Lamia Scale assez rapidement. 


	3. Début d'une nouvelle relation

**Plusieurs semaines plus tard …** **  
** Ma guilde est informée qu’une coalition avec trois autres guildes est prévue afin d’empêcher la guilde clandestine Oracion Seis d’accomplir leur funeste plan.    
“ **Il faut donc désigner une équipe.** ” dit Jera.   
Notre maître constitue l’équipe : je représenterais Lamia Scale avec Jura et Cherry.    
“ **Dites, monsieur Leon, vous pensez que votre ancien camarade représentera Fairy Tail ?** ”   
“ **Il y a des chances … Etant donné qu’avec Erza et Natsu, il forme la meilleure des équipes de leur guilde …** ”   
_ Et sincèrement, cela ne me dérangerait pas … _ _   
_ Je toussote afin de me concentrer sur la mission et nous partons.    
Arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous, je me fais agresser par un membre de Blue Pegasus, Ichiya.   
“ **Quel bel accueil …** ” dis-je.    
Les mages de Blue Pegasus disent que la victoire est assurée avec notre équipe.    
“ **Gray, tu es encore en caleçon …** ” dit Erza en se plaquant une main sur le front.    
Gray réplique qu’il ne s’en est pas rendu compte et enfile ses vêtements rapidement.   
“ **On ne peut pas compter sur toi, le congélo !** ” s’exclame Natsu.   
_ La meilleure des équipes de Fairy Tail … Cela semblait tellement évident … _ _   
_ Gray se retrouve de nouveau torse-nu mais Erza abandonne en soupirant. Je tente de rester concentré sur les explications d’Ichiya mais cela s’avère un peu compliqué.    
Gray vient à côté de moi et s’appuie sur mon épaule.   
“ **Cela faisait longtemps, Leon, dis donc.** ”   
“ **Hum, content de te revoir, Gray.** ”   
“ **Tu as donc finalement rejoint une guilde à ce que je vois.** ”   
J’acquiesce par un bref signe de tête.    
_ Gray, rhabille-toi … _ _   
_ Ichiya termine l’explication de la situation et chacun réfléchit à un plan d’intervention. Gray reste à côté de moi et je soupire légèrement en fermant les yeux.    
_ Fais comme si il n’était pas là … Simple à dire ...  _   
“ **Monsieur Leon, vous êtes bien silencieux.** ”   
“ **Je confirme. D’habitude tu es un peu plus bavard pour l’élaboration du plan.** ”   
“ **Hum, je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous séparer. Ce n’est pas pour rien si le Conseil nous a demandé de nous associer.** ”   
Ichiya confirme et Jura sourit légèrement.   
“ **Dans ce cas-là, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient de faire équipe avec Gray ?** ”   
_ Merci Jura … _ _   
_ “ **Non, aucun.** ”   
Gray sourit.   
“ **Nous allons refaire équipe. Comme au bon vieux temps.** ”   
Je souris légèrement. Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre et soupire légèrement. Gray retourne avec ses camarades et Natsu le taquine avant qu’ils ne se mettent à se battre de nouveau. Erza soupire puis les sépare.    
“ **Jura, je ne veux pas être séparée de monsieur Leon. Ce serait beaucoup trop horrible …** ”   
“ **Très bien. Tu resteras avec Leon. Je ferais équipe avec Ichiya.** ”   
Cherry s’accroche à moi et je soupire. Mon regard dévie vers Gray et je regrette l’espace d’un instant de ne pas être en duo avec lui.    
Chaque équipe part dans une direction différente. Gray se retrouve embarqué par Racer et je me retrouve seul avec Cherry.   
“ **Dites, monsieur Leon, avouez que vous vouliez être qu’avec lui ?** ”   
“ **Bon, Cherry, reste concentrée sur la mission …** ”   
Nous marchons dans la forêt et Gray m’embarque à son tour.    
“ **J’ai besoin de toi. Attaque-le pendant que je conduis …** ”   
_ Mais bien sûr mon cher .... _ _   
_ J’attaque Racer avec ma glace. Dans les virages, je me tiens à la taille de Gray pour ne pas tomber.    
“ **Ca va ?** ” me demande Gray.    
_ Super …  _ _   
_ “ **Oui ça va. Concentre-toi sur la route.** ”   
“ **Simple à dire …** ” marmonne-t-il.    
Racer met un terme à cette course-poursuite infernale. Je trouve le moyen de le battre et applique mon plan à la lettre. C’est Gray qui lui porte le coup fatal.    
_ Et merde … Nous voilà tous les deux torses nus maintenant ! _ _   
_ Racer montre qu’il a une lacryma explosive et je me jette dans le vide avec lui. J’entends au loin Gray hurler mon prénom avant de sombrer.    
Je reviens à moi quelques minutes plus tard et me relève difficilement, sérieusement blessé. Je sors de la forêt et vois Cherry attaquer Gray. Je l'assomme.    
“ **Leon !** ” s’exclame Gray.   
“ **Elle est folle.** ”   
“ **C’est l’effet du Nirvana chaque émotion négative devient une sorte d’obsession. Elle a l’air de beaucoup t’aimer, chanceux.** ”   
_ Putain, Gray, tu n’as pas compris que c’est toi que j’aime ?? _ _   
_ “ **Certes, mais, elle est collante.** ”   
Gray s’appuie sur mon épaule.   
“ **Je vois juste que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir du succès auprès des filles. Ce qui est rassurant à vrai dire …** ”   
Gray s’éloigne et je le suis.   
“ **Tu n’as rien compris, n’est-ce pas ?** ”   
“ **De ?** ”   
Je soupire, en baissant la tête. Gray s’appuie contre un arbre et me regarde.   
“ **Sois un peu plus clair dans tes explications …** ”   
Je m’avance vers lui et l’embrasse doucement. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et il répond au baiser.    
“ **Gray, c’était vraiment bizarre ce qui vient de m’arriver. J’étais sur …** ”   
Natsu se stoppe en nous voyant et Erza le rejoint suivie d’un autre homme.    
“ **Erza, tu vois la même chose que moi ?** ”   
“ **Ils se sont déjà embrassés sur Galuna.** ”   
Natsu écarquille les yeux. Je me recule, caressant doucement le visage de Gray et me retourne en soupirant.    
“ **Oui ?** ” dis-je.   
“ **Y’a un changement de programme. On doit se rendre sur le Nirvana.** ”   
Gray suit son équipe et moi, je rejoins les membres de Blue Pegasus en compagnie de Cherry.    
Une fois l’affrontement terminé et le Nirvana détruit, nous nous retrouvons tous dans la clairière.    
“ **Leon, j’ai entendu ta voix qui me disais de ne pas abandonner …** ”   
Je souris doucement, assis contre un arbre, ayant utilisé toute ma magie. Gray vient s’allonger contre moi, sa tête posée contre mon torse.    
“ **Je suis épuisé …** ” me dit-il.    
“ **On l’est tous je crois …** ”   
Gray ferme les yeux et s’endort. Je le regarde puis porte mon attention sur les autres.   
“ **Ce fût dur, mais, nous avons stoppé les Oracion Seis.** ” déclare Jura.    
Tout le monde explose de joie. Instinctivement, je passe ma main dans les cheveux de Gray.    
“ **Une chose est sûre. Je pense que nous devons rester soudés. Même si la coalition est terminée rien nous empêche de rester de très bons amis.** ” dit Ichiya.   
“ **Ouais. Trèèès proches même.** ” dit Natsu en me regardant.   
Je soupire.   
“ **Imbécile …** ”   
Gray se réveille.   
“ **Tu es énervant, l’allumette.** ”   
“ **Tu n’es pas mieux, le congélo !** ”   
Alors que Natsu s’apprête à attaquer Gray, je le repousse avec de la glace, serrant mon partenaire contre moi.   
“ **Je ne te savais pas possessif, Leon.** ” me dit-il.   
Il lève la tête vers moi et je penche la tête pour l’embrasser.    
L’armée du Conseil de la magie vient nous féliciter puis arrête Jellal pour ses actions passées.    
“ **A la prochaine, Leon.** ” dit Gray.   
Je prends ses mains et l’embrasse doucement.   
“ **J’avoue que tu vas me manquer.** ” dis-je.   
“ **Toi aussi.** ”   
Je lâche ses mains et je vois au loin Natsu le taquiner avec ça. Je souris et rentre à ma guilde. 


	4. Après plusieurs années ...

**7 ans plus tard …**

L’équipe de Fairy Tail partie sur l’île de Tenrô est réapparue après 7 ans de disparition. Gray reste sous le choc en me voyant.   
“ **Leon tu …** ”   
“ **Ouais, je sais. J’ai grandi. J’ai 25 ans maintenant …** ”   
Je soupire tout en gardant mon sourire.    
“ **Cela ne me dérange pas. Pour moi, tu restes toujours Leon.** ”   
“ **Même si j’ai 7 ans de plus que toi ?** ”   
Gray soupire et s’approche de moi. Il m’embrasse doucement.   
“ **Je m’en fiche de ces 7 ans. C’est 7 ans où je n’ai pas vécu donc ils ne comptent pas.** ”   
Intérieurement, je me sens rassuré mais je ne le montre pas. Gray me demande alors un rapide résumé de ces 7 dernières années. Je lui annonce que Fairy Tail est devenue la pire guilde du royaume et les éternels numéro 1 depuis 7 ans sont les mages de la guilde Saber Tooth.    
“ **Lamia Scale arrive derrière en deuxième position.** ” dis-je.   
Gray regarde ceux qui sont restés à Magnolia durant ces 7 ans. Natsu dit à Romeo qu’il a bien grandi.    
“ **Je suis content de te revoir, Natsu. Tu sais, je défendais l’honneur de la guilde comme tu le faisais toi !** ”   
Natsu lui ébouriffe les cheveux en souriant.    
“ **Lamia Scale nous a beaucoup aidé. Surtout avec la guilde Twilight Ore qui s’est installé à Magnolia il y a 6 ans.** ” dit Macao.   
Gray me regarde et sourit.   
“ **Tu as aidé Fairy Tail ?** ”  
“ **Cela a l’air de te surprendre, mais, oui. Dans les premières années suivant votre disparition c’était surtout pour le financement et tout ce qui va avec. Après, c’était de la défense envers Twilight Ore ou les mages de Saber Tooth venant encore plus rabaisser vos camarades. Malgré cela, je pense que vous pouvez être fiers d’eux : ils ont tenu le coup pendant 7 ans sans jamais perdre l’espoir de vous revoir un jour.** ” dis-je.    
Les retrouvailles sont assez joyeuses et je souris en voyant cette guilde se reformer avec ses membres les plus puissants.    
“ **Participez aux Jeux. C’est un conseil. C’est le meilleur moyen pour vous réaffirmer en tant que meilleure guilde de Fiore.** ”   
“ **Tu y participeras ?** ” me demande Gray.   
“ **Les années précédentes, je n’y participais pas. Mais cette année, ma maître a pris la décision de m’intégrer à l’équipe afin de maximiser nos chances de réussite. Donc, autant te dire, que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau Gray.** ”   
“ **Oh mais je n’allais pas te demander de m’en faire …** ”   
Gray m’embrasse sur la joue et rejoint ses camarades. Je rentre à la guilde.    
“ **Ils sont bien de retour. Ce n’était pas une farce de Ichiya.** ” dis-je en arrivant.   
“ **En voilà une bonne nouvelle. Les Jeux seront plus intéressants cette année.** ” déclare Yuka.   
“ **Jura, je supposes que tu veux toujours affronter Luxus ?** ”    
“ **Tout à fait. Ou Natsu.** ”   
Je souris légèrement.   
“ **Natsu est un mage puissant. Cependant, ils ont un retard de 7 ans.** ” dit Yuka avec un air narquois.   
“ **Ne les sous-estime pas, Yuka. Ce sont des mages de Fairy Tail.** ” dis-je d’un ton sérieux.   
“ **Et toi, Leon, envie d’affronter Gray ?** ” demande Jura en croisant ses bras.   
“ **Si je pouvais éviter, ce serait mieux mais je ne dirais pas non.** ”   
“ **Cela t’a fait quoi de le revoir après 7 ans sans le voir ?** ” demande Yuka avec un sourire.   
“ **Bah déjà il est resté figé à l’âge de 18 ans …** ”   
Yuka rit doucement ainsi que les autres.   
“ **Cela doit faire étrange en effet.** ”   
Je hausse les épaules. Ohba Baba, notre maître, s’éclaircit la voix.   
“ **Alors, comme discuté auparavant, Leon rejoindra l’équipe pour les Jeux. De ce fait, Cherry tu ne participera cette année.** ”   
“ **C’est noté, maître.** ” dit-elle avec un sourire.   
Cherrya, la cousine de Cherry, sourit en entendant cela.   
“ **Chouette ! Nous aurons nos deux membres les plus puissants dans l’équipe !** ”   
“ **Il y a fort à parier que Fairy Tail prenne comme équipe celle de la coalition …** ” dis-je pensif.   
“ **C’est-à-dire : Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy et qui d’autre ?** ” liste Cherry.   
“ **Ils ont recruté Wendy après les événements avec les Oracion Seis.** ”   
“ **Ca c’est de l’équipe …** ”   
“ **Makarov va sûrement mettre toutes ses chances de son côté et constituer une deuxième équipe. Elle sera tout aussi redoutable que l’autre voire pire je pense …** ” ajoute Jura.   
“ **Hum …** ”   
Je regarde dehors.    
“ **Il serait capable de mettre tous les mages de rang S dans cette équipe.** ”   
“ **Je sais que Gildarts est reparti en mission.** ” annonce Jura.   
Yuka soupire de soulagement.    
“ **Il n’en reste pas moins qu’il y aura Luxus.** ” dis-je.   
“ **Leon, crois-moi, je préfère affronter Luxus que Gildarts.** ” dit Yuka.   
Je ris légèrement.   
“ **Je te comprends. Ma magie constructive de glace ne ferait clairement pas le poids face à Gildarts.** ”   
“ **Ils ont un autre chasseur de dragon je crois aussi …** ” repense Jura.   
“ **Oui. Gajeel Redfox.** ”    
“ **Leon, espion de Lamia Scale au sein de Fairy Tail depuis X784.** ”   
Je soupire, légèrement amusé par cette phrase.   
“ **Idiot, j’observe juste quand j’y vais et c’est Gray qui me dit certaines choses.** ”   
“ **Et puis, ce sont nos alliés, Yuka je te rappelle …** ”   
“ **Pas pour les Jeux, désolé.** ”   
Je sors, suivi de Cherrya.   
“ **Dis, Leon, tu pourrais m’aider pour mon entraînement ! Je veux aussi forte que toi !** ”   
Je lui souris.   
“ **Tu as encore le temps pour devenir une mage forte. Tu l’es déjà beaucoup à ton âge.** ”   
Cherrya sourit et me fait un câlin.   
“ **Je suis vraiment contente que tu participes cette année.** ”   
Je garde mon sourire et Cherry sourit en nous voyant.   
“ **Entre nous, Leon, tu as ressenti quoi en revoyant Gray ?** ”   
Cherrya me lâche, nous laissant discuter entre adultes responsables.   
“ **Cela m’a fait bizarre. C’était un mélange de rage et de joie. J’étais en colère contre lui car il n’est pas revenu toute de suite même si je savais que ce n’était pas de sa faute. Cependant, avec mon calme légendaire que j’ai retrouvé en intégrant Lamia Scale, je ne lui ai pas sauté dans les bras.** ”   
Cherry rigole.   
“ **Et lui ?** ”   
“ **Je pense qu’il devait être heureux de me revoir mais il était plus concentré sur ses retrouvailles avec ses camarades.** ”   
“ **Tu pense qu’il peut croire que tu t’es trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ?** ”   
“ **Je ne sais pas, Cherry. Une chose est sûre : je suis encore fou de lui.** ”   
Je souris et rentre à la guilde, suivi de Cherry. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une première journée désastreuse pour Gray, Leon l'a emmené à l'auberge de Lamia Scale. Ils passent la nuit à deux afin de se changer les idées.   
> Le lendemain, Cherry compte bien taquiner Leon avec ça. Mais ce dernier ne se laissera pas faire ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : présence de lemon

“ **C’était un fiasco total …** ” marmonne Gray.   
Nous sommes à l’auberge réservé à ma guilde. J’ai retrouvé Gray dehors, accablé par sa défaite lors de la première journée des Jeux.   
“ **C’était que le premier jour, Gray …** ” lui dis-je.   
Il grogne et se cache dans mes bras. Plus exactement, nous sommes dans ma chambre. Gray ne voulait parler à personne mais j’ai réussi à le traîner jusque là.   
“ **Je veux oublier cette journée, Leon.** ”   
Je le serre doucement contre moi.   
“ **Je m’en doute mais ce n’est pas si simple tu sais ?** ”   
Gray grogne et soupire dans mon cou, ce qui me fait frissonner. Il relève la tête vers moi et m’embrasse doucement.   
_Restons calmes …_ _  
_ Je réponds au baiser, tout en me retrouvant allongé sur lui. Mes baisers dévient dans son cou et je l’entends gémir doucement.   
“ **Leon …** ”   
Je mordille son cou et relève la tête en le regardant.   
“ **Je crois que je dois devenir fou …** ” dis-je à voix basse.   
“ **Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux.** ”   
Gray m’embrasse plus fougueusement et je l’enlace par la taille.   
“ **Tu es sûr de toi, Gray ?** ”   
“ **Absolument. Je veux oublier cette journée … Avec toi.** ”   
Je l’embrasse sauvagement et il entremêle ses doigts dans mes cheveux si bien coiffés. Nous gémissions tous les deux nous stoppant de temps à autre pour reprendre notre souffle.   
Je caresse doucement le visage de Gray qui me sourit faiblement.   
“ **Je t’aime Leon …** ” me souffle-t-il.   
Je souris et l’embrasse tendrement, sentant ses mains parcourir mon dos.   
“ **Leon, je …** ” commence Cherry.   
Je soupire et Gray rit doucement.   
“ **Oui, Cherry ?** ”   
“ **Vous … Hum. C’est justement un membre de Fairy Tail qui cherche Gray.** ”   
“ **Dis à ce membre qu’il est ici et qu’il va bien …** ”   
“ **Cette membre, Leon.** ”   
“ **Peu importe. Tu m’as compris …** ”   
Cherry ressort en fermant la porte. Gray soupire.   
“ **Cela doit être Juvia. Elle est folle de moi et c’est gavant.** ”   
Je grogne et marque Gray dans le cou.   
“ **Leon !** ”   
“ **Tu es à moi …** ”   
Gray rit doucement et je le fais taire par un baiser passionné. A peu près sûr de moi, je le prépare lentement. Gray ferme les yeux.   
“ **Leon …** ”   
Une fois les préparatifs terminés, je le regarde droit dans les yeux.   
“ **Je n’arrive pas à y croire …** ” murmure-t-il.   
Je le pénètre doucement et l’embrasse immédiatement pour couvrir ses cris.   
“ **Leon … je …** ”   
“ **Chut …** ”   
Je l’embrasse dans le cou tendrement pour le détendre.   
“ **Gray, détends-toi …** ”   
Gray marmonne et me serre davantage contre lui. Une heure passe et Gray est endormi dans mes bras. Je le tiens contre moi, protecteur et possessif aussi. Je ne veux en aucun cas le perdre une troisième fois. 

Le lendemain, c’est Jura qui nous réveille.  
“ **Allez, debout, les amoureux.** ”   
Il ressort de ma chambre et Gray s’étire dans mes bras tout en se frottant les yeux.   
“ **Leon ? On a …** ”   
Je confirme par un bref signe de tête et baille en m’étirant. Gray garde un air incompréhensif.   
“ **Ne me dis pas que tu ne t’y attendais pas ?** ”   
“ **Non c’est pas ça … C’est juste que … Je ne sais pas.** ”   
“ **Attends … Tu regrettes ?** ” dis-je en lâchant.   
Gray se lève et ramasse ses habits.   
“ **Je n’ai pas dit ça non plus. T’embrasser cela me paraît naturel mais ça …** ”   
Je me lève à mon tour et enfile mes habits. Gray se rhabille également et je l’enlace par derrière.   
“ **C’est le processus normal d’une relation, Gray …** ” dis-je d’une voix douce.   
Gray sourit légèrement.   
“ **Alors, c’est acté ? Nous sommes en couple ?** ” demande-t-il.   
“ **Oui.** ”   
Gray me prend la main.   
“ **Je ne te ferais pas de cadeau, c’est clair ? Même si tu es mon copain.** ”   
“ **Pareil pour moi, mon très cher.** ”   
Nous rejoignons les autres et allons au Domus Flau. Gray rejoint ses camarades de guilde qui vont sûrement le taquiner avec les événements de la nuit passée. Cherry s’approche de moi.   
“ **C’était comment avec Gray hier soir, du coup ?** ”   
“ **Cela ne te regarde pas, Cherry.** ”   
“ **Mieux qu’avec moi ?** ”   
Je rougis légèrement et l’entraîne au fond de la tribune.   
“ **Ca ne va pas de parler de ça ici !** ”   
“ **Oh ça va. Yuka et Toby s’en doutent un peu, Leon.** ”   
“ **Eh bien, figure-toi que oui. J’ai plus apprécié de faire ça avec Gray qu’avec toi. Contente ?** ”   
Je retourne avec les autres assister à la première épreuve de cette deuxième journée. Cherry soupire derrière moi et va voir sa cousine. Après une épreuve laborieuse pour Fairy Tail, nous égalisons avec Saber Tooth.   
“ **Essayons de les dépasser maintenant.** ” dit Jura.   
Le premier combat oppose Toby à un membre de Raven Tail. Je prends Toby à part avant le début de son combat.   
“ **Les mages de Raven Tail sont fourbes. Ne te laisse pas piéger. Il faut qu’on remporte ce match pour dépasser Saber Tooth.** ” lui dis-je.   
Toby approuve par un bref signe de tête et entre dans l’arène pour son combat. Après plusieurs minutes d’affrontement, Kurohebi, le mage de Raven Tail, bat Toby. Il revient, dépité.   
“ **Je suis désolé, Leon. Je suis nul.** ”   
“ **Ne dis pas ça. Il était juste plus fort. On va réussir à les dépasser. Il le faut.** ”   
Je retrouve cette envie, celle de vaincre l’autre sans me soucier des conséquences.   
“ **J’admire ta détermination, Leon. Cependant, il y aussi Fairy Tail cette année.** ”   
“ **On ne va pas finir troisième si c’est ce que tu crois.** ”   
Le deuxième combat oppose Fairy Tail A à Quattro Cerberos. C’est Fairy Tail qui gagne le match. Le troisième match n’est pas vraiment comme les autres. Lors de l’annonce de la tenue de mariage, Cherry m’entraîne par la main.   
“ **Cherry, lâche-moi. Va te trouver un autre partenaire …** ”   
Elle soupire et va demander à Ren de Blue Pegasus. Je regarde les autres membres de ma guilde tenter leur chance avec les filles de Mermaid Heel.   
“ **Super comme épreuve, n’est-ce pas ?** ” me demande Gray en s’approchant de moi.   
“ **Attends, c’est Juvia qui t’a entraîné là-dedans ?** ”   
“ **Ouais. Cherry pour toi je suppose ?** ”   
J’acquiesce.   
“ **J’ai chaud avec ce costume pas toi?** ” me demande Gray.   
“ **Si mais ayons un peu de tenue …** ”   
Gray rit en notant mon ton gêné.   
“ **Toi, tu n’as pas oublié la nuit dernière ?** ”   
“ **Parce que toi oui ?** ”   
Gray rit et s’appuie sur mon épaule. Erza s’approche de nous.   
“ **Je peux faire le prêtre s’il le faut.** ”   
“ **Erza …** ”   
Je m’amuse de la situation et prend Gray par le bras. A la fin de l’épreuve, je l’embrasse sur la joue avant de rejoindre les autres membres de ma guilde.   
“ **On dirait que tu as trouvé ton homme …** ” dit Cherry.   
“ **On en parle de toi et Ren ?** ”   
Elle reste muette et n’ajoute rien de plus. La journée se termine sur une note joyeuse et une victoire une fois de plus de Fairy Tail.


End file.
